descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ben
König Benjamin "Ben" Florian Biest ist eine Figur, die in den Disney-Filmen Descendants - Die Nachkommen und Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen, auftaucht. Er wird von Mitchell Hope gespielt. Er ist der Sohn von Belle und dem Biest aus "Die Schöne und das Biest". Hintergrundinformation Offizielle Beschreibung Ben ist der idealistische Sohn von König Beast und Königin Belle. Als nächstes in der Reihe für den Thron, Ben ist fürsorglich, mutig und hat keine Angst vor Veränderung. Persönlichkeit Ben ist ein gutmütiger Teenager, der Mitleid mit den Kindern der Schurken hat und bereit war, ihnen eine zweite Chance zu geben, wenn nicht einmal seine eigenen Eltern ihnen die Chance geben würden. Er scheint seinem Vater in Aussehen und seiner Mutter in Persönlichkeit zu folgen, da er eher bereit ist, Menschen an ihren Erscheinungen vorbei zu sehen (ähnlich wie seine Mutter unter dem Äußeren des Biestes gesehen hat), mit einer Liebe zum Lesen und Büchern und einer sanften Seele. Außerdem ist er von allen AKs derjenige, der am meisten auf der Seite der BKs steht, gewöhnlich der erste, der sich ihnen nähert und sie verteidigt und versucht, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, besonders mit Mal. Er schien eine Faszination für Mal in dem Moment zu haben, als er sie das erste Mal sah, und es scheint, dass das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, zumal beide vor ihrem Treffen einen Traum von dem anderen hatten. Selbst nachdem er von ihr einen Liebestrank bekommen hatte, glaubte er, dass sie ihn liebte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es alleine passieren würde, besonders als er zu dieser Zeit mit Audrey zusammen war. Er liebte sie immer noch und wollte mit ihr zusammen sein. Er ist sehr freundlich und eine ehrliche Person, die an das Gute in anderen glaubt. Er ist fair und geduldig mit den BKs und versteht, dass sie es viel härter als andere an seiner Schule hatten und bereit waren, mit ihnen zu arbeiten und alles zu tun, um ihm Vertrauen zu schenken (wie Carlos mit seiner Hundephobie und seinem Essen zu helfen ein Keks, den Mal ihm gab). Trotzdem scheint er ein geringes Selbstvertrauen zu haben, da er sich manchmal nicht sicher ist, ob er zum König ausersehen ist und wünscht sich die Zustimmung seiner Eltern, insbesondere seines Vaters. Er glaubt auch, wer die Eltern einer Person sind, macht sie nicht zu dem, was sie sind und das macht ihn und Mal so ähnlich. In Descendants: Verhexte Welt wird gezeigt, dass er leicht naiv ist. Er ist auch ein Gentleman, der angeboten hat, seine Jacke auszuziehen und über eine Schlammpfütze zu legen, damit Audrey, Mal und Evie nicht schmutzig werden. Er scheint auch von Mal beeinflusst zu sein, als er Jay anlügt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, in Episode 10 aufzuhören, ihn zu nerven, was dazu führt, dass sich Mal weiter zu ihm hingezogen fühlt. Insgesamt ist er ein freundlicher, mitfühlender, intelligenter Mensch, der jedem und jedem eine Chance gibt. Nebenbei bemerkt, obwohl er der Hauptprinz in der Franchise ist, übernimmt er die Rolle, die eher für eine Prinzessin typisch ist (oder vielmehr die Rolle seiner Mutter), da er dazu neigt, wie in Episode 16 von Descendants: Verhexte Welt entführt zu werden Maleficent erstarrte jeden, den er versuchte, sie zu retten, aber Mal, Carlos, Evie und Jay retteten alle. Aussehen Ben ist ein 16-jähriger Teenager am Ende von Descendants - Die Nachkommen. Er hat braune Haare mit goldenen Streifen dazwischen. Seine Augen sind haselnussbraun. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Ben besitzt keine besonderen Kräfte, da er nicht von einer magischen Blutlinie abstammt. Daher ist Ben zu folgendem fähig: * Standhaftigkeit: Dies ist wesentlich für Bens Rolle als Herrscher von Auradon. * Athlet: Ben ist in verschiedenen Sportarten erfahren, wie zum Beispiel: ** Turnier: Er ist der Kapitän des Tourney-Teams von Auradon Prep. ** Schwimmen: Ben kann schwimmen, wie in Descendants - Die Nachkommen, während seiner Verabredung mit Mal am Enchanted Lake, gezeigt wird. ** Fechten: In Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel erwähnt Ben, dass er Fechtunterricht nahm. Er war einmal im Fechtteam, bis er gehen musste, als er König wurde. Seine Fähigkeiten werden später beim Schwertkampf in Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen gezeigt. ** Krokett: Ben spielt diesen Sport während des Familientages. * Fahren: Ben zeigte diese Fähigkeit auf Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. Er kann auch einen Roller fahren. Ben fährt auch einen Motorroller in Descendants - Die Nachkommen, als er Mal zum ersten Mal nimmt. Rollen Bücher Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In dem Buch hält Ben eine Ratsversammlung an der Stelle seines Vaters ab. Er ist extrem besorgt, weil es das erste Mal ist, ein Treffen abzuhalten. Trotz der Ermunterung von Belle und Biest geht das Treffen schrecklich schief und Ben verliert die Beherrschung. Am Ende schafft es Ben, eine Lösung für die Probleme zu finden und lädt Grumpy zu einem persönlichen Treffen ein, weil er glaubt, dass es besser wäre und die Situation friedlich löst. Er kommt dann dazu, an sich selbst als den König zu glauben, dass er statt des Königs ist, den alle erwarten, dass er ist. Wie Mal hat er einen mystischen Traum. In seinem Fall findet er sich auf der Insel der Verlorenen wieder, wo er ein fremdes Mädchen mit schelmischen Augen und violetten Haaren trifft. Während er bei seinem Date mit Audrey, Auroras Tochter, Once Upon a Dream sang, erkennt er die Relevanz zwischen dem Song und seinem Traum. Diese Novelle erklärt auch den Grund, warum er Mitleid mit den Kindern auf der Insel der Verlorenen hat. Wie sie wurde er in sein Leben hineingeboren, wo sich alles um ihn kümmerte. Obwoh er stolz darauf ist, der Sohn seiner Eltern und der zukünftige König von Auradon zu sein, fühlte er sich auch in einer Falle und beginnt sich vorzustellen, wie es sich für diese Kinder anfühlen würde, die sogar weniger Wahlmöglichkeiten haben als er. Dies veranlasst ihn, die Entscheidung zu treffen, die er im Film trifft. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In der Fortsetzung des Romans übernimmt Ben als neuer König alles in Auradon. Berichte kommen aus verschiedenen Regionen des Königreichs, in denen ungewöhnliche Erdbeben und Stürme auftreten, und in Camelot Heights wurde ein Drache entdeckt. Besorgt, dass sie in Gefahr sind, bittet der Zauberer Merlin um eine Petition, um Magie einzusetzen. Ben ist besorgt, dass dies Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, und beschließt stattdessen, Camelot zu besuchen und die Situation zu beobachten. Er findet schließlich heraus, dass das Monster tatsächlich ein Drache ist, und viele vermuten, dass es Maleficent trotz ihrer Inhaftierung ist. Ben kehrt nach Auradon zurück, gerade als Mal und ihre Freunde zur Insel der Verlorenen gehen, um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu untersuchen. Ben lässt sie gehen und setzt auf seine Freundin. Nach langen Nachforschungen stellt Ben fest, dass der Drache nicht Maleficent ist, sondern etwas anderes. Er und Grumpy untersuchen dann die Zwergenminen, wo er aus Versehen mit Mals Team und der wahren Schuldigen Madam Mim zusammenstößt. Nach einem harten Kampf rettet Ben den Tag, indem er Excalibur (das von Camelot geliehene Schwert) auf Madam Mim richtet und sie zur Kapitulation zwingt. Merlin schickt dann alle dorthin zurück, wo sie hingehören, und versiegelt den unterirdischen Tunnel, um die Bewohner der Insel der Verlorenen von der Flucht abzuhalten. Filme Descendants - Die Nachkommen Einen Monat vor der Krönung des Königs informiert Ben seine Eltern über sein erstes königliches Dekret: den Kindern der Insel der Verlorenen eine Chance zur Erlösung zu geben und an der Auradon Prep teilzunehmen. Um die Sicherheit seines Plans und der Bürger zu gewährleisten, beschließt er, mit den Kindern, die die Hilfe am dringendsten benötigen, klein zu beginnen - Carlos, Jay, Evie und Mal. Er versucht sein Bestes, um sich mit ihnen anzufreunden und zu helfen, aber seine Freundin Audrey ist völlig unerfreut und nimmt ihn mit, was Doug dazu zwingt, sich um die Tour und die Erklärungen zu kümmern. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, wie schrecklich Maleficent in der Vergangenheit war, versuchte Ben, Mal am meisten zu erreichen. Aus diesem Grund entwickelt er Zuneigung zu ihr. Er hilft auch, Jay und Carlos ins Tourney Team zu holen. Ben ist sich der Mission der Kinder, den Zauberstab der Guten Fee zu stehlen, nicht bewusst und wird von Mal dazu verleitet, einen Keks mit einem Liebestrank zu essen. Das erweist sich als hilfreich, da er mit Audrey schluss machen und sich mit Mal treffen kann, um herauszufinden, dass sie mehr gemeinsam haben. Auf einem Date schwimmt Ben in einem verzauberten See, der ihm den Liebeszauber entzieht. Nachdem Mal versucht hat, ihn zu retten, glaubt sie, er wäre ertrunken. Dann sagt Ben ihr, dass er sehen kann, dass ihre innere Güte stärker ist als das Böse, aus dem sie abstammt. Er täuscht weiter vor, unter dem Bann zu stehen, zeigt aber aufrichtige Liebe zu ihr, als der Tag seiner Krönung näher rückt. Beim Mittagessen am Familientag stellt Ben Mal bei seinen Eltern vor, seine Freundin hat sich mehr um ihren Schock gekümmert. Als Ben dabei war, Audrey'as Großmutter Königin Leah zu versichern, dass Maleficent sich noch auf der Insel der Verlorenen befindet und Mal von seiner Verkündung erzählte, fragte sie ihm, ob er den Verstand verlor. Chad bekommt das auch mit und ärgert die BKs. Als Chad von Evie mit einem Schlaftrank besprüht wird, verlassen die Bösewichte das Mittagessen Beleidigt. Ben wird beschuldigt und bekommt von seinem Vater Vorwürfe, die Bösewichte nach Auradon eingeladen zu haben, denn er wusste, dass dies eine schlechte Idee war. Nach der Auseinandersetzung versucht Ben sicherzustellen, dass die Gruppe nach der Krönung besser wird. An dem Tag, an dem er zum König gekrönt werden soll, reitet Ben in einer Kutsche mit Mal, die ihm einen Cupcake mit dem Gegenmittel gibt. Er isst es zu früh und offenbart dann, dass er seit dem ersten Date frei von dem Zauber war, und vergibt ihr, dass sie es getan hat, weil er glaubte, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass sie zusammen sein könnten, solange er mit Audrey zusammen war. Als sie fragt, ob er seine Zuneigung vorgetäuscht hat, enthüllt er, dass er sie wirklich liebt, als er ihr seinen Siegelring gibt. Während der Zeremonie stiehlt Jane den Zauberstab, um ihr Aussehen zu verbessern. Unglücklicherweise entfesselt der Zauberstab eine Magie, die die Barriere rund um die Insel der Verlorenen aufhebt und Maleficent entkommen und versuchen kann, den Zauberstab zu stehlen. Ben überredet Mal, ihr Herz anzuhören, was die anderen dazu bringt, dasselbe zu tun. Sie alle beschließen, gute Menschen in Auradon zu sein, kurz bevor Maleficent kommt und alle in der Halle einfriert. Ben ist glücklich überrascht, als der Zauber dank Mal, Jay, Evie und Carlos aufgehoben wird, die ihre geballte Güte benutzten, um Maleficent als Drachen auf die Größe eines Geckos zu verkleinern. Sie feiern dann ihren Sieg im Hof von Auradon Prep. Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Ben wird in der Fortsetzung von 2017 wiederkommen, etwa sechs Monate nach dem ersten Film. Laut Direktor Kenny Ortega wird Ben auf die Insel der Verlorenen gehen, um Mal zu finden, nachdem er bemerkt hat, dass sie Auradon verlassen hat. Mals Freunde, Carlos, Evie und Jay, beschließen, mit ihm zu gehen, um zu helfen, aber zuerst müssen sie ihm ihre bösen Wege beibringen, damit er sich auf der Insel herumschleichen kann, ohne erkannt zu werden. Ben ist der amtierende König von Auradon und ist bereit, Mal offiziell als "Dame des Hofes" auszusprechen. Die Dinge scheinen perfekt zu laufen, wobei Ben und Mal das perfekte Paar sind und Ben weiterhin Mal mit Geschenken überhäuft, darunter ein lila Roller. In der Überzeugung, dass Mal auf der Insel kaum Geschenke erhielt, entdeckt er ihr Zauberbuch bis zu einem Tag, an dem er ein Picknick-Date hat, und entdeckt all die Zauber, die sie in Auradon eingesetzt hatte. Als Mal versucht, Ben dazu zu bringen, das zu vergessen, was er gesehen hat, konfrontiert er sie und Mal gibt zu, alles vorgetäuscht zu haben und dass sie selbst eine Fälschung ist. Dann zaubert sie das Picknick weg und rennt weg, was Ben völlig verwirrt. Nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass Mal aus Auradon geflohen war, um zur Insel der Verlorenen zurückzukehren, wird Ben klar, wie viel Druck Mal durchmachen muss, und beschließt, ihr auf die Insel zu folgen und sich zu entschuldigen und die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen. Ben wird von Evie, Jay und Carlos begleitet, während sie ihn verkleiden und ihm beibringen, wie er sich wie ein Schurke verhält (Chillin 'Like a Villain). Auf der Insel werden sie von Gil entdeckt, der zu Uma eilt. Ben trifft Mal und entschuldigt sich für ihren Kampf und bittet sie, nach Hause zu kommen. Mal merkt jedoch, dass sie nicht zu Auradon passt, weigert sich jedoch, mit Ben zurückzugehen und erklärt, dass sie einen fürchterlichen Einfluss auf ihn hat und dass es in seinem und Auradons Interesse ist, dass sie nicht wiederkommt. Trotz Bens Bitten und seines Bekenntnisses der Liebe bittet Mal ihn, sie zu verlassen, und lehnte seinen Sigma-Ring ab, was auf die Auflösung ihrer Beziehung hindeutet. Ben ist niedergeschlage und geht allein weg, dann wird von Uma entführt und Mal eilt davon, um ihn zu retten. Doch nachdem sie im Armdrücken gegen Uma verloren hat, macht Uma einen Deal mit Mal, dem Zauberstab der guten Fee für Bens Leben. Während er sich auf dem Schiff befindet, verspottet Harry Ben, während Ben versucht, Uma von ihrem Plan abzubringen. Er erklärt ihnen, dass ihm das was er den BKs angetan hatte, die nicht nach Auradon eingeladen wurden, nicht bewusst war und Uma einlädt, sich mit ihm und dem Rest in Auradon zu treffen. Uma lehnt jedoch Bens Hilfe ab und sagt, dass sie immer selbst Dinge getan hat und Auradon alleine erreichen wird. Während des Kompromisses (It's Goin 'Down) droht Uma ständig, Ben vom Schiff zu stoßen, während Ben versucht, Mal und Uma zu überzeugen, den Plan nicht durchzusetzen. Er merkt nicht, dass der Zauberstab falsch ist und bietet Uma erneut die Chance, nach Auradon zu kommen. Uma lehnt jedoch Bens Angebot erneut ab und setzt den Kompromiss fort. Nach dem Ben freigelassen wurde, erkennt Uma, dass der Zauberstab gefälscht ist. Uma lässt ihre Piratenmannschaft los, um Mal, Ben, Jay, Evie, Lonnie und Carlos anzugreifen. Während des Kampfes schafft es Ben, Harry mit einem "coochy coochy coo" zu verspotten, und alle fliehen erfolgreich. In der Limousine entschuldigt sich Ben bei Mal, dass es nicht so lief, wie sie es wollte. Und sagt, dass er Uma dankbar war, die ihm erlaubte zu sehen, wie die Insel ist und als Mal versucht, zu argumentieren, vergleicht er Uma mit Mal, als sie zum ersten Mal nach Auradon kam, einem wütenden Mädchen mit einem schlechten Plan. Als er nach Auradon zurückkehrt, geht Jane zu Ben, um die Überraschung für Mal für den Ball abzuschließen. Er fragt Mal dann, ob sie absagen möchte. Dann fordert Ben Mal auf, das zu tun, was sie tun muss, und lässt ihr die Möglichkeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Während dem Ball stellt Ben, zur seiner Überraschung aller, Uma als seine neue Freundin vor. Er entschuldigt sich bei Mal und sagt, er habe erkannt, dass die beiden nicht zusammen sein sollten, da Mal Ben nie erzählt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Während er mit Uma tanzen, bereiten sich Mal und die anderen BKs zusammen mit Doug und Lonnie darauf vor die Party zu verlassen, doch Jane bittet Lumiere schnell, Bens Geschenk für Mal zu enthüllen. Die ist ein wunderschönes Glasgemälde der beiden. Mal hat auf diesem Gemälde lila Haare und grüne Augen. Ben hält inne und starrt das Glasgemälde ausdruckslos an. Mal wird klar, dass Ben sie wirklich liebt, wie sie ist. Uma erinnert Ben dann an sein Geschenk an sie, und als König Biest versucht, Ben davon abzuhalten, erwidert er, dass alle von seinem plötzlichen Charakterwechsel schockiert sind. Ben befiehlt dann der Guten Fee, die Barriere als Geschenk an Uma zu beseitigen, als die Gute Fee sich weigert, fordert er sie auf, ihn als ihren König anzuhören. Als Mal klar wurde, dass der echte Ben diese Dinge nie gesagt hätte, bermerkt sie, dass er verzaubert worden ist. Sie geht zu Ben und sagt ihm, dass sie immer daran geglaubt hätte, wer sie sind und was sie sein könnten, und sagt, dass sie Angst hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebt, weil Sie dachte, dass sie nicht gut genug für ihn ist. Mal gibt dann zu, dass sie Ben immer geliebt hatte und küsste ihn mit einem Kuss der wahren Liebe und bricht somit den Zauber. Ben blickte Mal liebevoll an und lächelte sie an. Uma erkennt, dass ihr Plan vereitelt wurde. Sie versucht zu fliehen und springt schließlich vom Schiff. Im Wasser verwandelt sie sich wie ihre Mutter in einen großen Kraken. Sie beginnt, das Schiff anzugreifen, was Mal wütend macht. Sie verwandelt sich in einen Drachen, und die beiden beginnen zu kämpfen. Ben sieht zu, wie die Kämpfe nie enden wollen. Er gibt ein lautes Brüllen von sich, bevor er zwischen Uma und Mal ins Meer springt. Er antwortet, dass Kämpfen nicht die Antwort ist und dass sie einander zuhören und respektieren müssen. Er lädt Uma noch einmal nach Auradon ein und möchte ihr helfen, etwas zu bewirken, doch Uma gibt einfach seinen Sigma-Ring zurück, den er ihr zuvor gegeben hatte, und verschwindet im Meer. Sowohl Mal als auch Ben kehren zum Schiff zurück, während Ben sie erneut zu einem Kuss drängt. Er dankt allen, die ihm geholfen haben, und fragt, ob er etwas tun könnte. Evie bittet dann darum, dass Dizzy und andere BKs die Möglichkeit erhalten, Auradon zu betreten, was Ben gerne zustimmt. Alle feiern dann auf dem Schiff mit Ben und Mal, die sich miteinander versöhnen, und Ben gibt Mal ihren Siegelring wieder zurück. Während sie sich auf ihre gemeinsame Zukunft freuen, lächeln sie zusammen und sich umarmt. (You and Me) Descendants: Verhexte Welt Staffel 1 Ben kehrt in der animierten Kurzserie Descendants: Verhexte Welt zurück. Hier wird er im Englischen von Mitchell Hope gesprochen, der ihn auch im Live-Action-Film verköperte. Mal bringt versehentlich sich, Ben, Audrey und Evie mit einem unbeabsichtigten Wunsch auf die Insel der Verlorenen. Dort treffen sie Freddie Facilier, den Ben nach seiner Flucht von der Insel in Auradon rekrutiert. Songs Descendants - Die Nachkommen Solos * Did I Mention Gruppensongs * Be Our Guest * Set It Off Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Gruppensongs * Chillin' Like a Villain * It's Goin' Down * You and Me * Kiss the Girl Auftritte Bücher * Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel * Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Filme * Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Descendants: Verhexte Welt Staffel 1 * Mals digitales Imageproblem * Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünschst * Voodoo-Zauber * Böse will gelernt sein * Jordans Style * Süße Sünden * Der Teamgeist-Tag * Die Partyretterin * Neonlichter aus * Ben wird abgehakt Staffel 2 * Partycrasher * Mal-leine * Ein tolles Team * Endlich Juweläum Trivia * Laut dem ersten Film ist sein zweiter Vorname Florian. Er ist Kapitän des Tourney-Teams und ist 16 Jahre alt. * Ben's Tourney-Trikotnummer ist 7. * Im Prequel-Buch wird am Ende (das direkt vor dem Film stattfindet) bekannt, dass er einen Traum hatte. Er befand sich auf der Insel der Verlorenen und hat dort ein lilahaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen getroffen. Mal hatte auch einen Traum, der sich in der Nähe des Verzauberten Sees abspielte und mit Ben (den sie nie zuvor gesehen oder vor dem Traum getroffen hatte) auf dem Steinboden einer alten Tempelruine stand. ** Der Auftakt bestätigt auch, dass Ben eher nach seiner Mutter als nach seinem Vater kommt. Er teilt ihr Interesse an Büchern und Lesen und ist im Vergleich zu seinem Vater eher eine sanfte Seele. * Da Mal 16 Jahre alt ist und Ben "16 Jahre alt wird", ist er um einige bis mehrere Monate jünger als sie. * Gegen Ende des Films enthüllt Ben, dass er seine Zuneigung für Mal nicht nachgemacht hatte, nachdem der Liebeszauber im verzauberten See weggespült wurde. * Mal und Ben sind die Wahre Liebe des jeweils anderen, die offenbart wird, nachdem Mal Umas Liebeszauber an Ben gebrochen hat, indem sie den Kuss der Wahren Liebe verwendet. * In Disney Descendants Yearbook ist Bens "Geheimer Wunsch" ein glückliches Leben zu führen, während sein "Nicht-so-geheimer Wish" dazu führt, dass alle in Auradon gleich behandelt werden, unabhängig davon, was ihre Eltern in der Vergangenheit getan haben. * Ähnlich wie die Namen von Maleficent und Mal mit dem Wurzelwort "mal-" aus dem Wort "malevolent" (böswillig), das "schlecht" und / oder "böse" bedeutet, dient Bens Name als Kontrast, indem er das Wurzelwort "ben-" aus dem Wort "benevolent" (wohlwollend), das "freundlich und großzügig" bedeutet, wie der Charakter dargestellt wird. * In dem Lied "Did I Mention" singt Ben diese Zeile: "I dream of you everyday". Dies ist ein Hinweis auf Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen, indem Ben einen Traum hatte, mit einem lilahaarigen Mädchen zusammen zu sein. * Ben, Mal, Evie, Uma und Freddie sind die einzigen Charaktere, die Solos haben. **Ben ist der einzige männliche Charakter mit einem Solo. * Bens Gesangsstimme ist im ersten Film von Jeff Lewis, ähnlich wie Drew Seely Troy Bolton im ersten High School Musical-Film aussprach, anstatt Zac Efron. ** Mitchell Hope sang in der Fortsetzung selber, ähnlich wie Zac Efron in High School Musical 2 und 3. * Ben hat Allergien, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hat. Quellen http://descendants.wikia.com/wiki/Ben Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Auradon Kids Kategorie:Auradon Kategorie:Descendants 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants 3 Charaktere